


I Would Wash Away Your Day

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma does something nice for Mary Margaret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Wash Away Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is candle light as per swan_secrets' request.

Mary Margaret can hardly believe that Emma has done this for her. 

How could she possibly have known that today had been a horrid day? How could she have known that the students had been hopped up on the sugar and excitement of Games Day? How could she have known that her skirt had been ripped due to the carelessness of Leroy’s tools hanging off his truck? How could she had known that Mayor Mills had found yet another reason to yell at her today? (Well, Mary Margaret supposed that everyone in Storybrooke knew that woman made it her mission in life to criticise her for some reason or another at least once a day.) 

Emma seems embarrassed, rather quiet for her. She’s pretending to double check the various candles scattered about. 

‘Goodness, that smells heavenly. What is it?’ asks Mary Margaret as the scented steam envelopes her in the bathroom.

Emma shrugs. 

‘Ruby said that if she told me, she’d have to kill me. It’s her own secret recipe apparently,’ replied Emma. 

‘Join me?’ asks Mary Margaret shyly, but eyes fixed firmly on Emma’s. 

Emma’s shocked look transfers from Mary Margaret’s face to her open palm. 

Mary Margaret holds her breath. 

And her smile is radiant in the candlelight as Emma takes her hand. 

‘Thank you, Emma. This is everything I could have wanted today,’ murmurs Mary Margaret. 

Emma just beams shyly as Mary Margaret ensures to brush against her as she reaches past to close the bathroom door.


End file.
